The Essential Part of Christmas
by LizzieOktambe
Summary: At Christmas Eve Harry is away from home, will he be able to come back in time? Very sweet and fluffy! H/G R/Hr and other canon couples. 3 chapters: Christmas Eve, Christmas Day, New Year's Eve. Rated T for safe. Enjoy! (COMPLETE)
1. The Essential Part of a Surprise

**|AN|: Hello readers!** Here I am with my first story that, I hope, will be longer than one-shoot. I'm planning to make it a three- chapters story and I hope I would not dissapoint you with it. As always thanks for ever good word you've ever wrote or that you are going to write! If you like it, please review! Here goes chapter one!

**|AN2|: This chapter goes with a very special dedication for my absolutely awesome beta-maker _Stephanie O_ and... and maybe (the lucky guy) her husband :D (she'll know why!). _Thanks for everything Steph!_**

**Chapter One:**

**The Essential Part of a Surprise**

"Do you think he won't be able to come back 'til tomorrow?" Asked Hermione making her friend even more depressed than she was before.

"I don't know 'Mione. He said he'll do everything he can, but seriously, you know he really has nothing to say in that matter," said Ginny a little too roughly for her liking; after all, it wasn't Hermione's fault that Harry was away from home at Christmas Eve. Hermione sighed loudly and placed a gentle hand on Ginny's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been even asking about it, I know it bothers you," she said, looking apologetically at her best female friend. Ginny angrily wiped the tear that was slowly running down her cheek. "Oh, Ginny," gasped Hermione, tightening her grip on Ginny's arm.

"It's just the onion, Hermione." She replied sniffing loudly and continued to chop the offending vegetable. To be honest, she was quite grateful for the onion's presence. Hermione didn't have to know about her crying because Harry wasn't there. Pathetic. Hermione smiled sadly at her and left the kitchen, sensing Ginny's need to be alone. The moment she left, more tears started to run down Ginny's face and soon, she wasn't able to stop them. She hated that. She hated crying, especially when there was someone to witness it. After the battle it had happened a couple of times, mostly because of the bad dreams and memories, which were haunting her when she was most vulnerable- at night. She was always trying to hide it from her family, and it actually worked quite well for everybody. Everybody, that is, except for Harry. She wasn't able to hide anything from him; somehow he always knew what she felt and how she was feeling. He was the only person in front of whom she wasn't embarrassed to cry. At least after he told her that being able to admit that you have fears and weaknesses is a sign of a real strength. He was definitely her weakness. Her greatest source of strength, yeah, but the biggest weakness as well. He wasn't even there to tell her that he felt the same way about her. She knew it was true, he'd told her. He was away, though. Far away, Merlin only knows where, with a bunch of other aurors, trying to find somebody whose identity he couldn't reveal before he left. So here she was, at Christmas Eve, doing some stupid chores and cooking, when she wasn't even sure that she'd be able to spend Christmas with the person she loved the most. To be honest, with every minute passing by, she was more convinced that Harry wouldn't make it in time. A little voice broke her from her thoughts.

"Teddy wanna hewlp!" She smiled brightly at the almost three-years-old toddler with big brown eyes and bright pink hair. He looked so like his mother.

"Oh, you want to help, Teddy-bear?" She asked picking him up from the floor. He giggled happily as she placed a wet kiss at his cheek. He nodded several times. "I think I'm finished here, but I'm quite sure that George needs our help," she said, making her way out of the kitchen. Teddy was the only person who could make her think about something different than Harry's absence.

"Teddy wanna hewlp Gin." He pouted and Ginny smiled at him brightly, stroking his hair which suddenly turned into a Weasley-red color.

"You are going to help me, Ted!" She exclaimed. "And believe me, it will be much more fun than helping with kitchen duties," she added, entering the living room just in time to run into George, who was placing an enormous Christmas tree in front of the window. Teddy squealed happily, wiggling from Ginny's arms.

"Oh!" exclaimed George, turning his head towards them. "I have a couple of helpers, I see." He said smiling brightly at his sister and the little tyke.

"We just thought you need a few extra pairs of hands," she said, placing Teddy safely on the floor.

"Ron just went at the attic to get the boxes, but I saw Hermione following him a couple of minutes ago, so I don't think he'll be here soon." Commented George, his voice filled with mischief. Ginny sent him her biggest grin and wiggled her eyebrows, but her expression changed into a soft frown when they heard a loud noise coming from the stairs. The three of them made their way towards the stairs as quickly as it was possible, only to break into a fits of laughter at the sight in front of them. Here he was, soon-to-be auror Ronald Weasley, defeated by baubbles and Christmas decorations.

"Ouch!" He exclaimed rubbing his head with his left hand when Hermione appeared at the landing, apparently disturbed by the noise.

"What in the name of Merlin are you doing, Ronald?" She asked, shaking her head at him which caused the rest of them to laugh even harder. She was so like an old housewife. Ron groaned at his girlfriend's comment and narrowed his eyes at his siblings. After a while he glanced at Teddy.

"You against me, too?" He asked the little boy who was giggling like mad. "I will remember that one, Theodore." He said towards Teddy who roared with sweet baby laughter.

"Seriously, Ron, you should know by now that his name is Ted, not Theodore," commented Hermione, trying to repair a pile of broken baubbles. Ginny shook her head at them, wiping a single tear that appeared at her cheek. She couldn't stop laughing.

"Ted doesn't sound stern enough," replied Ron. "Traitor." He added towards his little friend and stuck his tongue at him in a childish manner, but Teddy ran toward Ron wrapping his little arms around his neck.

"Teddy wuvs 'u Ronnie." He said sweetly and everybody laughed again as they watched Ron's melting expression.

* * *

They had a perfect time decorating the tree while Molly and Andromeda were working their magic in the kitchen and Arthur was stacking a big pile of logs into the fireplace. The Burrow was filled with magnificent scents of food and burning wood and sounds of chats and laughter. In the meantime, Bill appeared with Fleur and little Victoire, quickly followed by Percy and Audrey who were not quite accidentally caught by George under the mistletoe. The fireplace lit up brightly and in front of them landed a very grimy Charlie, causing a loud squeal from Ginny, who immediately threw herself at him, hugging him tightly.

"You little cheater!" She yelled at him. "You said you wouldn't be able to come!" She added, looking at him sternly. He laughed loudly, ruffling his sister's hair.

"That is the essential part of a surprise, sis." He said with a world widest grin. "Why are you throwing yourself at me like that? I thought your boyfriend has exclusivity in that matter." He said cheerfully and Ginny's face fell a little bit, but before Charlie got a chance to ask her about it, Teddy placed the charmed gnome at the top of the tree, squealing and giggling when George tickled his sides during the process of lifting him up. Ginny smiled at that picture and laughed with happiness when everyone applauded the toddler.

"I see the party has started without me," said a very familiar voice and everybody turned their heads towards the entrance. Ginny's eyes shone brilliantly.

"Harry!" She whispered and ran towards him at top speed, throwing her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He had barely managed to drop his bag on the floor before he caught her in his arms.

"I'm changing my mind… He definitely still gets the most hearty hugs." Charlie commented playfully and everybody laughed again.

"Oh Ginny, let go of the poor boy!" Exclaimed Mrs. Weasley when Ginny refused to unwrap herself from Harry's embrace.

"Don't you even dare!" He whispered into Ginny's ear and she laughed softly into his neck. "We've found the Carrows." He added silently, tightening his grip around her as she stiffened for a moment. She moved her head away from him to look into his eyes. She remembered clearly how angry they both were when they found out that the Carrow siblings managed to escape the Ravenclaw common room where Harry left them before the battle. Harry had promised to himself then that he would find them and he wanted to fulfill that promise even more when Ginny told him about her sixth year at Hogwarts. He wanted to rip them apart in as many pieces and as many times as they laid their fingers on her. She looked at him with a question in her eyes and the corners of his mouth twitched a little. "I'll tell you later." He promised and squeezed her tightly causing her to melt into his embrace again. Teddy ran towards them, squealing Harry's name and hugged himself to his godfather's legs as Harry placed a needy kiss at Ginny's lips.

"You're just in time for dinner, Harrry dear," commented Mrs. Weasley and Harry laughed softly, reaching down to ruffle Teddy's now black hair.

"Watch out Ted, Gin is landing." He said cheerfully and when Teddy moved a little bit with a giggle, he placed her safely on the floor. "Thank you, Mrs. Weasley, but can I steal Ginny for a moment before dinner?" He said towards Molly who started to order the Weasleys around the dining room.

"Of course, of course, but don't be too long, dears. Everything will be ready in a moment," she replied, smiling fondly at them. Harry nodded and after hugging Teddy tightly, grabbed Ginny's hand and led her upstairs towards her room. As soon as the door closed behind them, he wrapped her in his arms and started to kiss her with passion. When they were in a desperate need for air they broke apart, resting their foreheads against each other's.

"I've missed you terribly," he said pecking her on the lips one more time, "my fiancée." He added with a deep voice. She chuckled, happily tracing patterns along his jaw line.

"Fiancée," she said with amazement, "I quite like that word." She replied and it was his turn to chuckle. He kissed her neck gently.

"You haven't told them, have you?" He asked her quietly.

"Of course not!" She exclaimed, outraged. "Don't you think it's something we should tell them together?" She asked and yelped loudly when he sneaked his cold hand under her shirt. She batted his hand away. "Merlin, you're freezing Potter." She said taking his hands into hers.

"That's exactly why I wanted to warm up." He commented, grinning. She raised her right eyebrow at him.

"I think mum's soup will help," she said and he groaned, not exactly happy with that kind of solution.

"You're evil, Ginevra." He commented and she grinned at him.

"But you still love me," she replied and he laughed lightly.

"I certainly do. That's why I proposed." He said and looked at her hand curiously. "Where is your ring by the way?" He asked when he didn't find it on her finger.

"You know… I've been thinking and… ehhh, I'm not so sure that I want to marry you anymore." She said, silently trying to hide her grin. He grabbed her head into his hands and looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"You… little… evil… redhead… tease." He said between kisses which he was placing at her lips repeatedly. "You're going to pay me back for that someday." He added locking his gaze with hers.

"I can't wait for it, but now…" she replied, reaching for the golden chain which was hanging from her neck and pulled it from under her shirt, revealing the delicate, little golden ring with diamonds and emeralds. "I think this is what you were looking for," she said, reaching behind her neck to take the chain off, but he held her hands away and instead reached to unfasten the clasp himself. "It would be stupid of me to wear it on my finger; my mother would notice immediately." She added when he slid the ring on her finger and kissed her hand sweetly.

"If your father hasn't told her by now," commented Harry. He was a perfect gentleman of course, so he had to ask her father for his blessing before he even asked her. That wasn't very hard to do, theoretically.

"I don't think he did. Mum would now be squealing and running around the house planning our wedding." She said with a smile. "He was looking at me strangely since you left for the mission, though. I think he was wondering if you hadn't lost your nerves," she said teasingly. He laughed softly before his expression turned more serious.

"I love you." He said as he looked at her. She could see the joy and love in his eyes and she just couldn't stop staring. She vowed to herself one day, that she'll show him how it is to be loved and that she'll show him every single day how much he means to her. This look in his eyes- this soft, warm, sparkling, loving look- was the greatest reward she could ever get.

"I love you more." She replied, and before he managed to disagree with her she kissed him, showing him exactly how much she did. "You still have your badge so I assume you haven't broken the law and killed the Carrows," she said after a moment fingering his badge, with the silver Ministry of Magic logo on it, hanging from his neck. With his thumb, he traced the scar the Carrows gave her at one of the many detentions she had- the one close to her ear on the left side of her face.

"Luke Thomson and Seamus managed to stop me, so I only broke Amycus' jaw. I didn't even use magic" He said quietly. "It felt so good to punch him, I think Seamus was having a hard time deciding if he wanted to help me kill them or help me not to do so," he added. She smiled at him.

"Thank you." She said, gently playing with his earlobe.

"What for?" He asked, a little caught off guard.

"For finding them," she replied kissing his cheek, "for not killing them," she said kissing the second one, "and for punching Amycus." She added with little chuckle and kissed his lips sweetly. They broke apart only when they heard Ron's deep voice calling them for dinner.

"Always with the perfect timing," commented Harry and they laughed loudly. They left Ginny's bedroom with hands locked together.

* * *

Molly Weasley squealed so loudly that her family was convinced that everybody in Ottery St. Catchpole was able to hear her. The cause of her excitement was one little diamond ring sparkling on her daughter's finger.

She squeezed Ginny and Harry in a tight embrace, muttering "my babies, my babies," all over again and again, and soon they found themselves in the room filled with crying women, giggling toddlers and laughing men. They both thought that there wasn't a place in the world they would rather be.

"You've been engaged for a five days and you haven't told anyone?" Molly asked, hugging her daughter again.

"Yeah Ginny, why haven't you told anyone?" asked Charlie, appearing at his mother's side with a strange grin. Ginny laughed loudly, still gripping Harry's hand tightly. She looked at him and their eyes met for a moment. He winked at her and gave Hermione a one-armed hug. She looked at Charlie with the world's widest grin.

"That is the essential part of a surprise, Charlie."

**To Be Continued**


	2. Will you be my reindeer?

**|AN|: **Thanks for comments and **MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!** I hope you'll like it!

**|AN2|: Very special Christmas wishes for my _Marta_. I love you, honey and you know why exactly I want to dedicate this to you! :***

**Chapter Two:**

**Will you be my reindeer?**

A very pleasant and familiar scent filled Ginny Weasley's nostrils as she breathed in deeply. She stirred a little in her sleep before the scent reached her brain and her eyes snapped open. She smiled sleepily and rubbed her eyes with her right hand.

"What are you staring at, you strange man?" She asked the black haired young guy who was lying beside her peacefully with head propped up on his left elbow and a little smile on his lips.

"Oh, hello to you too." He replied, his grin wider. "I like watching you sleep." He added and she laughed loudly, covering her head with a pillow.

"You sound like some creepy, obsessive-minded psycho-fan." She commented hitting him playfully with the pillow. He grabbed it in his hands and attacked her with his mouth.

"Maybe I am your creepy, obsessive-minded psycho-fan." She squealed loudly when he started to tickle her. He stopped suddenly and kissed her passionately and she grabbed his head to make sure he wouldn't end it too early. He chuckled when she refused to let him go. "Or you're mine." He added and she swatted his arm.

"What are you doing here, by the way?" She asked, still crushed underneath him. "Mum won't be very happy to find you in my bed. She'll go spare, actually," she added and he chuckled slightly.

"No, she will not." He said stealing one more kiss. "I've run into her on the landing and she only smiled at me wickedly. Wickedly! Your mum, of all people!" He exclaimed with amazement and she laughed, playing with his messy hair.

"I still hope she'll never find out how you proposed to me, Harry." She said with a chuckle and he wiggled his eyebrows and smiled devilishly at her.

"Do you think she would mind if we lived together?" He asked and she raised her eyebrows.

"Are you asking me to move-in with you?" She asked, surprised.

"That is exactly what I'm asking you," he replied and she grabbed his head, pulling it towards hers. "I would be able to stare at you every morning then." He added nuzzling her cheek. She chuckled.

"Why are you always asking important questions when you have me pinned to the bed underneath you?" She whispered to his ear. He laughed softly and kissed her neck.

"Because in this position I can easily make you say 'yes'," he replied.

"Try me, Potter." She challenged and he immediately sneaked his hands under her sweatshirt and started to tickle her. In about thirty seconds he had her begging for mercy and shrieking 'yes' repeatedly.

"So… I presume it's a 'yes'?" He asked and she couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes, Harry. I would be very happy to move-in with you." She replied and he kissed her lovingly, breathing in her flowery scent.

"So now, we only have to convince your mum." He said after that blissful moment and they laughed together. He wrapped his arms around her and touched her nose with his own. "Merry Christmas, little flame," he said with fire in his eyes.

"Merry Christmas, snuggles." She replied before she captured his lips with her own.

* * *

"Hey Hermione!" Exclaimed Ginny an hour later when she entered the living room and found her friend sitting on the sofa. The door to the dining room was closed as always on Christmas morning. Molly was going to open them when she was ready and the whole family would be up and waiting outside.

"Oh, Hi Ginny!" replied Hermione, looking at her over the book she was reading. "You look beautiful in that dress." She added referring to Ginny's new bottle-green cocktail dress. Ginny laughed softly.

"You look quite stunning yourself." She replied. Hermione was wearing a simple white dress with violet sash matching her headband and earrings in the same color. Hermione smiled brightly and put her book on the coffee table in front of her, then patted the space beside her on the couch. Ginny smiled and sank onto the vacant seat, resting her head against Hermione's shoulder.

"I need a hug from you." She said and Hermione laughed loudly but wrapped her arms around her.

"Is something wrong?" Hermione asked rising her brows at Ginny.

"Quite the opposite, I would say," replied Ginny looking at her friend with sparkles in her eyes "I'm the happiest person alive, Hermione, and I just wanted to share it with you." She added and Hermione tightened her embrace around her.

"Then, I'm happy as well." She replied. "If there is someone in this world who truly deserves to be extremely happy it's you and Harry. You've been through so much, both of you," she added, stroking Ginny's back fondly. Ginny laughed loudly, breaking the embrace to look at the older girl properly.

"And it comes from the girl who was stuck with my fiancé since she was eleven." She said with a chuckle. "But I guess you're happy as well?" She asked and Hermione's eyes lit up.

"Of course!" She exclaimed with happiness. "That's the only reason why I'm not terribly jealous about you two." She added and they laughed together. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"I know it's quite early and all but I know I won't change my decision in that matter, so…" began Ginny and Hermione looked at her questioningly, "will you be my Maid of Honour?" She asked and Hermione's mouth snapped open.

"Wow… I mean… Ginny… wow…" stuttered Hermione, "I will be very happy, really, really happy… " She added and Ginny smiled brightly. "But why me?" asked Hermione.

"What do you mean, why you?" asked Ginny, confused.

"I mean… I thought, that you'd ask Luna, you two are so close…" started Hermione, but Ginny cut her off grabbing her hands.

"Hermione, I love Luna, I really do. And she is my best friend." She started calmly. "I seriously don't know what I would do without her that year when the three of you were away. She means so much to me," she explained, "but with you, Hermione, it's something immensely different. She is my best friend, and I can't imagine my wedding without her, but as far as I'm concerned you are my sister, 'Mione." Hermione's eyes shone with tears and Ginny squeezed her hands gently. "You are the reason Harry noticed me at all, you are the reason I started to act like myself in front of him and I couldn't think of a better person to be my Maid of Honour when it comes to my wedding with him," finished Ginny. Tears were streaming down Hermione's cheeks when she wrapped her arms around Ginny. "And I can talk to you about everything, knowing that you'll always listen to me and have some inappropriately wise advice." She added and a watery laugh escaped Hermione's lips.

"That is the most beautiful thing I've ever heard Ginny," she said wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "But now, you have to save my make-up." She added and they both laughed.

* * *

"Will you be my reindeer?" Asked Ginny lying on top of Harry on the cold ground, wiping the melted snow from his face. They ended like that when during the family snow fight she jumped at him, pushed him into a snowdrift and smeared a handful of snow across his face. He looked at her strangely.

"Yeah! Let's do the reindeer's race!" commented George and the rest of Weasley brothers groaned loudly. "Oh come on! We haven't done it for ages!" He added.

"W'at eez ze reindeers race?" Asked Fleur as confused as the rest of the non-Weasleys.

"One person is a reindeer and takes the other on a piggyback ride and they compete with other couples." Explained Bill quickly. Hermione frowned slightly with an expression of a person who was looking for a deeper meaning of something.

"I want to know what the reward is!" Demanded Angie and George mumbled something what sound like "that's my girl!" but they couldn't be sure about that.

"Mum's treat basket!" Exclaimed Ginny in a five-year-old girl's fashion. Charlie started to explain what "Mum's treat basket" is before somebody managed to ask.

"Mum is always making a basket with extra treats for us but we were always arguing about it, so one year Fred and George come up with an idea that we'll compete for it. They were always winning!"

"So, what is in the basket?" Asked Harry, now standing with his arms wrapped around Ginny.

"Chocolate from Honeyduke's, muffins, chocolate frogs, treacle tart…"

"Okay I'm in!" Yelled Harry before Charlie got the chance to finish. Ginny squealed loudly wrapping her arms around him. "I'll be your reindeer, babe!" He said placing a big wet kiss at Ginny's lips.

"He's so whipped." Groaned Charlie shaking his head at Harry.

"I'll do everything when it comes to you and treacle tart." Commented Harry towards Ginny, tightening his chest proudly.

"My hero!" quipped Ginny, smoothing his hair. George rolled his eyes at them.

"So, are we doing coupl-y couples?" He asked and everyone nodded.

"Perfect, then I'm the judge," said Charlie. "I will still have an extra treat basket from mum to take with me to Romania." He said proudly sticking his tongue at the rest of them.

"You can still have something from ours when we win," said George, pointing at himself and Angie.

"Hey! That's cheating you bloody prat!" Yelled Ron, plunking Hermione onto his back.

"I promise I will be independent!" retorted Charlie. "One more comment like that, Georgie, and you are out of the game." He added towards his younger brother.

"Come on, snowflake, let's kick some butts!" Exclaimed Harry, patting Ginny's knee when she was comfortable on his back.

* * *

"Plane!" Demanded Teddy, reaching his little hands towards his godfather. Harry smiled to himself and lifted the toddler off the floor faking a loud groan during the process.

"Again?" He asked when Teddy was sitting safely in his arms. "You're getting heavy!" He exclaimed but lifted the little boy above his head and made his way towards the closest person which appeared to be George. Teddy laughed happily when George caught him and landed at the sofa beside him.

"Gin more heavy!" Commented Ted and everybody laughed when a loud "Hey!" escaped Ginny's lips.

"Yeah, she is," admitted Harry and Teddy giggled loudly. "Don't tell her though." He added and George grinned as well.

"I heard that, Potter!" yelled Ginny and placed a big plate with cupcakes on the coffee table as everybody laughed again.

Outside the window the snow was falling thickly and there was no place at the front yard that wasn't covered with it. The sun was setting lazily, making the fresh white snow sparkle in its light and Ginny was in complete awe of the sight in front of her. She turned around and looked at her family gathered in the living room. Everybody was smiling. Literally. Molly and Arthur were standing near the entrance talking animatedly with Andromeda, who was watching with a smile as George and Angie were playing with Teddy on the sofa. Fleur was sitting in the armchair in the corner of the room, feeding baby Tory in her arms, when Bill seated himself on the arm of the chair plying with her hair and laughing softly about something. Harry and Hermione were talking, while Ron and Charlie were playing wizard's chess, from time to time adding something to their conversation. Ginny searched the room for Audrey and Percy and grinned with mischief when she noticed them snogging against the counter in the kitchen. To her great surprise, presents were still under the Christmas tree. It was about dinner time and nobody even asked to unwrap them yet. She started to wonder which one of her brothers would lose it first.

"What are you smiling at?" asked Harry, suddenly appearing behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. "Still our awesome win of reindeer's race?" he asked, kissing her neck. She laughed loudly.

"It was so nice to feel that carefree again," she said, caressing his hands intertwined at her abdomen. "It was even better than when I was little," she added, turning around in his embrace. Suddenly her face fell and he saw the sparkle in her eyes start to fade as he grabbed her face to prevent it from dimming.

"Hey, look at me honey." He said trying to lock his gaze with hers. She looked into his eyes and he was relieved when he saw the sparkle somewhere behind the wetness of her pupils.

"I wish they were here." She said silently and burrowed her face in his chest. He stroked her hair gently.

"They are, cupcake, they are," he mumbled into her hair. He missed them too. How could he not? He wanted to tell his parents that he's the happiest bloke in the world, he wanted to tell his father that he never thought that it would be possible to love somebody as much as he loves Ginny. He wanted his mum to squeal or break into tears at the sight of Ginny's engagement ring, like Molly did yesterday. He wanted Fred to make some saucy comment, Sirius to give him inappropriate sex life advice and Remus to tell him to learn from his mistakes. He wanted Dora to be there for Ginny, probably talking about some marriage stuff with her while playing with Teddy, and Mad Eye to make a sarcastic remark. He wanted them all there and somehow he knew they really were here. He just wished he could see their faces and talk to them one more time.

"Okay, are we going to unwrap those bloody presents or not?" Exclaimed Ron out of nowhere and everybody laughed loudly at his antics.

* * *

"YOU WANT TO DO WHAT!?" Yelled Molly and Harry was sure that she woke up Ginny, who was asleep snuggled against his shoulder. It was already really late and Harry, Ginny and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were the only ones left in the living room when he decided to tell Ginny's parents about their plans of living together… before marriage. It was strange for Harry. Normally he would be terrified by now, but in this matter he was quite sure he'd be able to convince Molly.

"It's not like we are some horny teenagers who just want to be alone." He started to explain calmly. "You should know that about us by now," he added and Molly was about to say something but Arthur placed his hand at her knee. "We need each other." He stated simply and then looked in Molly's eyes. "We need to see each other every day and you know how extremely difficult it is with our jobs and everything," he added and ran his hand through his hair. "We've already lost so much time being away from each other; I don't want that anymore." He wanted to say something else but Ginny stirred and tightened her grip on his arm.

"Stay, Harry," she mumbled without opening her eyes and snuggled closer to him. She apparently thought that she was in her bed already and he was there only to hold her before sleep, as they were always doing when they were staying together at the Burrow. As soon as she fell asleep he would leave for Ron's room.

"I'm here, honey. Sleep," he said kissing her temple. It didn't matter that her parents were watching them. What she wanted and needed was always more important to him than anything else in the world. Even if it was one little gesture or simple word. Molly sighed loudly. Harry was still looking at Ginny when he began to talk again.

"I've never told you this before, because she didn't want you to know and to worry, but… the first few months after the war she had nightmares, loads of them and every night. I've never seen her cry so much as she did then, at nights. I would sometimes stay up longer at the kitchen table because I knew she would wake up and come downstairs. And she was doing it every time with tears streaming down her cheeks and this horrific, frightened look in her eyes. She would collapse in my arms and cry for hours and we would stay sometimes on this couch 'til morning." He said and finally looked at Mrs. and Mr. Weasley. She had tears in her eyes. "It stopped after a time, but she still has them sometimes. I want to be there when it happens every time for the rest of my life," he said and looked at Ginny once more.

"Okay." Said Mrs. Weasley quietly. "Okay."

**To Be Continued**

**|AN3|: Review, please :D it'll really mean a lot to me if you do!**


	3. You've started it!

**|AN|: HAPPY NEW YEAR! This chapter I would like to dedicate to all of you readers! Especially those who bothered to review or will do it after reading the last chapter. :D Have a wonderful 2013! **

**|AN2|: Steph and Marta- thank you! :* **

**Chapter Three: **

**You've started it! **

Ginny ran into the kitchen and suddenly stopped in her tracks when she noticed Ron sitting at the table shoving her piece of chocolate cake into his mouth.

"What the hell you think you're doing?" She asked with outrage and he stopped chewing to look at her with a full mouth.

"Waa?" He mumbled slightly startled.

"That was mine, you filthy git!" She yelled and he gulped loudly.

"I haven't seen your name on it." He commented and suddenly started to regret it very badly when she reached for her wand only to find out that she probably left it upstairs in her room. He chuckled at her.

"Oh poor little Gin-Gin. You're quite hopeless without your wand, aren't you?" He commented. She did a rude gesture toward him with her hand.

"I hope you choke on that." She said humorlessly and straight faced as he put another piece into his mouth. She spoon around to leave the kitchen and bumped into Harry in the door.

"Hey sweetheart!" He said cheerfully before noticing her stormy expression. "What is that beautiful pout of yours about?" He asked placing his pointy finger under her chin to tilt her head. She pouted even more.

"Ron ate my chocolate cake!" She whined miserably. She was so damn cute like that in his opinion.

"Oh my poor thing!" He exclaimed placing a gentle kiss at her pouty lips. "Not nice Ron!" He added towards his friend and Ron sent him a filthy look.

"I was doing it for you, mate." He said towards Harry shaking his head at him. "You don't want your future wife to be fat." He added when Harry looked at him strangely. Ginny narrowed her eyes and reached behind Harry to steal his wand. He grabbed her hand just before she managed to pull it out of his back pocket.

"Oh come on babe," he said smiling at her, "we both know that you won't be fat because of one piece of cake. Besides, I would love you even if you'll have a butt as big as Ron's." He added and winked at her.

"Oi!" Yelped Ron.

"Don't worry honey, it won't happen. Like seriously! You think I would be able to grow myself something that huge!?" She asked playing along rather nicely.

"Nah… I think it's quite impossible, but still… I would love you no matter what." He replied and laughed along with Ginny when Ron stood up suddenly.

"Gits!" He exclaimed toward them.

"You've started it!" Exclaimed Ginny innocently, still laughing at her brother who squeezed beside them in the doorway and left the kitchen.

"Come on little flame," said Harry kissing Ginny's forehead, "I think we both deserve a big bowl of ice cream." He added and she smiled at him beautifully as he placed his arm around her shoulders.

* * *

"Oh Merlin, Harry! Did you see this!?" Squealed Ginny some time later when they were walking down Diagon Alley. She pressed her nose to the broom shop's window, eying with rapture the newest version of the Firebolt. Harry chuckled to himself before looking at the broom. Indeed it was a dream of every player, especially a professional one.

"I can already see a certain redhead riding it." He commented and she tore her eyes away from the broom to look at him strangely.

"Me?" She asked with raised eyebrows. " Oh come on, Potter! You can't just buy me every single thing that I think is awesome." She added noticing his face showing an expression she knew too well. He got it every time he got an idea to buy something insanely expensive for her or any other person. To her bewilderment it happened very often.

"Why not?" He simply asked. "I just want to spoil you, is that so bad?" He added and she laughed at him.

"Everything has its limits, Harry." She said ruffling his hair affectionately. "You've already bought me a few rather expensive things only this month." She added shaking her head at him. Yes, she'd seen the inside of his vault and she knew that he would be able to buy a whole Diagon Alley if he would like to, but still. Even after several years together she felt a little bit uncomfortable when he was buying her all sorts of things.

"Okay, it's only two days till January so I think I can wait." He replied with a sly grin and she swatted his arm then hooked her own through it. They were walking down the alley in silence for a couple of moments before he looked at her to find out why she went so silent. She had a faraway look on her face and he nudged her lightly with his elbow. She looked up and smiled sweetly at him.

"What are you thinking about so heavily?" He asked when she said nothing. She purred silently burrowing her nose into his arm.

"I love you." She said out of a blue and he looked at her, his eyes sparkling.

"Where did that come from?" He asked slightly bewildered. She laughed softly.

"From the bottom of my heart," she replied, placing her gloved hand at her chest. He raised his eyebrows and laughed along with her, kissing her forehead. "But really, I was just thinking about your little chat with my parents." She added more seriously, but with mischievous sparkles dancing in her eyes. "I'm still quite dazed that mum actually agreed to us living together. What did you tell her?" She asked and he shook his head at her.

"Nice try, babe-" he said and she pouted again. "-I've already said that I'm not going to tell you." He added and she huffed at him. He laughed and fixed her hat in order to better cover her ears. "So what? Hot chocolate and ice cream at Florean's Parlour?" He asked with a grin. It was a good thing that Florean's family decided to reopen the ice cream parlour after the war in tribute to its previous owner.

"I thought you'd never ask." She replied and snuggled to his side seeking his warmth.

* * *

"I have post for you, Ginny." Said George stepping into her room after a light knock on the door.

"Seriously George, don't you think you should wait till I say 'come in'?" She asked while packing a pile of her shirts into the box lying on her bed.

"Harry is in the garden with Ron so I won't walk into something for which I would have to obliviate myself." He said with a smirk and she threw her quaffle at him. He caught it and placed into another box. " So… you're moving out, eh?" He asked sitting at the edge of her bed and she smiled at him.

"It's not like I was spending a lot of time at home anyways." She replied picking her old school books from the floor. "I was mostly just sleeping here." She added, he snorted.

"That's the point, Ginny. You should sleep in your own bed like a good girl 'til your wedding night." He said and she chuckled.

"But I'll be sleeping in my own bed!" She exclaimed, "mine and Harry's." She added. He shook his head at her. "I can't promise you, though, that I'll always be a good girl." She declared with mischievous smile, the one identical to his own. He pressed his hands to his ears.

"I don't want to hear about it!" He exclaimed and she laughed loudly, shrugging.

"You've started it." She stated happily.

"You said there was a post for me." She said after a moment, taking pity on him and changing the subject of their discussion.

"Yeah…" he said, reaching in his back pocket, "one from Luna and the other from Neville." He added handing her two envelopes.

"Hey! Were you reading my private correspondence?" She inquired narrowing her eyes at him. He looked at her with disbelief.

"Seriously, sis. I know those owls better than my own pocket. They are here at least twice a week. Don't you think I would know who they belong to by now?" He asked and she smiled at him.

"Yes, I suppose." She said before roaring with laughter when she tore open a letter from Luna. He looked at her strangely so she handed him a picture. Luna was standing on a big pile of trash with mud and something indescribable smeared across her face. Being Luna, she had on a very original outfit . A quite tall, dark haired man with a little stubble was standing beside her with a winning smile and a strange bird-like animal in his hands. They both were waving at them. George laughed loudly and turned the picture to look on the back where there was a short note, written in Luna's messy script.

"_We've found a new kind of bird! Rolf named it 'noodlespike bird' because of his noodle-like hair and spikes under his wings. It's an amazing animal! _

_I hope you have a wonderful Christmas! I'm sending my love to you, Harry, Hermione and the rest of your family! Oh, and Happy New Year for all of you! _

_Yours, _

_Luna." _

"That girl!" Exclaimed George. "She is as crazy about those strange creatures as Charlie is about his dragons. There was a moment I thought I could play a matchmaker and make them an item." He said with amusement. "But it looks like she's already found her 'Magical Creatures King'." Ginny looked at him with disbelief.

"You wanted to play matchmaker?" She asked wide eyed. He shrugged and she laughed loudly. "Oh, this is priceless… I can't wait to tell our brothers." She added and he stood up suddenly with a horrified expression.

"Don't you dare, Ginevra!" He exclaimed wide eyed and she laughed even harder.

"I was only teasing you, Georgie." She said gently patting his cheek. "That was rather cute of you actually. I wouldn't expect that from you, although Angie mentioned earlier that you have a hidden romantic side." She added smiling at him. "I want you to know, George Weasley, that you have to be very careful of what you are saying about me and my dear fiancé. I have more blackmail material on you than you are able to imagine." She confessed winking at him.

"You're evil." He said and she chuckled.

"I've heard that before." She replied and then, out of nowhere, hugged him tightly. "You're pretty lucky that you're my favorite brother, Georgie." She said and he hugged her back.

"You're pretty lucky you're my favorite sister." He replied and she laughed breaking the embrace.

"I'm your only sister, you nitwit!" She exclaimed and he ruffled her hair.

"GEORGE! ANGIE'S HERE!" They heard Harry's voice calling from downstairs.

"COMING!" George yelled back and opened the door to leave Ginny's room but stopped in the doorway and turned towards his sister one more time.

"Ginny," He called and she raised her head to look at him, "I'm happy for you." He said and left her smiling to herself.

* * *

"Oh, this is going to be fun!" Exclaimed George, appearing at the door of the Burrow's living room the next day. He was putting on the jacket from his green suit. Angelina chuckled at his outfit. She was wearing a yellow dress matching his shirt. Harry and Ron smiled as well when she placed a quick kiss at his cheek. "Where are Hermione and Ginny?" He asked searching the room for them.

"Haven't been down yet." Replied Ron. "What could possibly be taking them so long!" He exclaimed glancing at his watch. Lee's New Year's Eve party was about to start and they promised him that they'd be there from the beginning. It was the first party he was organizing as a main speaker of Wizarding Wireless and he was rather nervous that everything would go well.

"Maybe they're trying to straighten Hermione's hair." Commented George and they all laughed as Angie swatted his arm lightly. Just then they heard a sound of high heels on the wooden stairs and Hermione appeared downstairs with Ginny in tow. Harry and Ron were staring at them openmouthed and Ginny was sure, if Ron didn't close his mouth soon enough he would start to drool. Ginny locked her eyes with Harry's and he sent her one of those bewitching smiles which was making her knees suddenly very weak. She smiled at him as well and he felt the very familiar sensation of blood buzzing in his veins. Warmth was spreading through his body and a drop of cold sweat was running down his spine. She was gorgeous. There wasn't even a proper word to describe how beautiful she looked. She was wearing a navy blue dress which was clenching tightly to her body exposing her every perfect curve. It was reaching her mid-thigh. She spun around to show herself in full glory and he noticed that it had deep cleavage, as well as exposing her perfectly freckled back. Her hair was held up in a messy bun and a few strands of it were encircling her face. He gulped loudly trying to collect himself and approached her kissing her lips. It supposed to be a light, chaste kiss, but the moment his lips touched hers he snaked his arms around her and proceed to snog her fiercely.

"Okay! Knock it off you two!" Exclaimed George patting Harry's back rather firmly. "We're going to be late," he added, dragging Angie behind him through the door and outside.

* * *

"Are you mental Gin? You're going to freeze to death!" Exclaimed Harry, finding Ginny outside the club sitting on the few steps leading to the little café next-door. "I was looking everywhere for you! Are you trying to sneak out?" Ha asked conjuring a blanket and wrapping her in it tightly. She smiled at him when he squatted in front of her.

"Nah… I just wanted to take a few breaths of fresh air. Sorry if you were worried." She replied reaching for his cheek. He smiled in response and sat beside her, wrapping his arms around her.

"Tired?" He asked rubbing her arms slowly.

"A little bit. But it's a great party - I'm glad we decided to go." She replied snuggling closer to him. He hummed quietly in response, a content smile crossing his face. He could just sit there with her for the rest of his life and he would be perfectly fine with that, even if it really was cold there. He teased her ear with his nose and she laughed softly.

"May I kiss my fiancée for the second time in 2001?" He whispered to her ear and she smiled at him reaching behind his neck to pull his head down towards hers. They linked their lips in a passionate kiss. Somewhere in the muggle side of the city fireworks were still cracking loudly. Moments later she pulled his shirt from his trousers and sneaked her hands underneath it. He yelped against her lips and shuddered.

"Take your hands off me, woman! You're freezing!" He exclaimed not quite seriously. She chuckled and brushed her nose against his ear.

"You've started it."

**The End**

**|AN3|: That was the last one. How do you like it? **


End file.
